


Thanksgiving Gift

by that_is_shocking



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking
Summary: This is my Thanksgiving gift to you all, written entirely on my phone! Anyways, first chapter is BTS, second chapter is Seventeen! its fluffy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Road trip road trip toad trip!

Jungkook's butt hurt. Not in like the sexy way, but in like the way when you've been sitting in the car for far too long without getting up and moving around.

He was also bored out of his mind. Jimin was fast asleep in the backseat, and Taehyung had some podcast playing on low, and was totally immersed in driving.

He sighed, there wasn't much he could do at this point, Jin hyung's house was still four hours out, and Hoseok and Yoongi hyung's house was even farther.

Damn college. He frowned to himself. Why do the hyungs have to live so far away?

In the backseat, Jimin muttered something in his sleep, and Taehyung mouthed along the words in the podcast that he knew by heart.

Jungkook turned his phone on, and started his playlist again. He really wasn't in the mood for music, seeing as his songs had already run through twice, but he was SO bored.

What could he do?

Well, he could play a game on his phone, he had a neat word unscrambler that he could do, but that was kinda a trio game, with his two boyfriends contributing words and the three of them giggling together, so that game was out, he had a few games that he didn't really like, but he could play those if worse come to worst. He could shimmy his way into the backseat and  cuddle Jimin, but then Tae would get sad without a front seat buddy, he could play the sign alphabet game...

Jungkook decided to try that.

The snow that they drove past looked like glitter paper, but the little road that Tae had decided was the best to drive was seriously lacking in signs. He got an A from a "recreation areas ahead" sign, but after that, he had nothing.

Suddenly, he realized that Taehyung's podcast was ending.

Taehyung mouthed along animatedly, wrapped up in his own little world.

"... and that my friends, and my enemies, was the strange case of the frog rains down in Africa. Tune in next week where I take a guest into my sacred studio to discuss how the gays contributed to the olive oil demand back in Ancient Greece. Until then, live your best life, eat cereal, and listen to our Discussion of What School Won't Teach You! This has been Baekhyun, goodnight."

Taehyung smiled as it ended.

"Good podcast hyung?" Jungkook asked, relishing in the conversation.

"Mm, the best. This one is my favorite, its old, but its good." Taehyung answered him his eyes smiling.

Jungkook nodded, and then nodded again. After all his longing for conversation, he couldn't even think of anything to say now that he had the chance to talk.

"Kookie, what are you mist excited to eat at Jin hyung's?" Taehyung came to his rescue unknowingly, switching the podcast onto soft music.

"Stuffing, definitely." Jungkook said immediately. "Jin hyung makes the best stuffing."

Taehyung gasped in fake offense. "How dare you! Jin hyung makes the best mashed potatoes."

Jungkook snorted. "Thats fake, all he does is mash the potatoes and put butter and salt on them!"

"They're still the best!"

"Are not! Theres no skill in making mashed potatoes!"

Taehyung huffed. "Who has been feeding you these lies? Who has corrupted my sweet Jungkook?!"

From the back, Jimin yawned loudly. "Its Yoongi hyung. He puts cream in his potatoes."

"Hi babe!" Jungkook chirped, smiling. "Good thing you're awake. You can settle the debate. Okay, Jin hyung's Potatoes, or his Stuffing?"

Jimin frowned sleepily at Jungkook, who was twisted around in his seat to look at Jimin.

"Neither of those are the best." Jimin poked Jungkook's cheek. "The thing Jin hyung makes the best is Pie."

The car dissolved into bickering. Jungkook had Jimin's finger held carefully between his teeth, and a finger in Taehyung's ear, when his phone rang.

He picked it up without hesitation, still fake biting Jimin, and clicked the speaker button.

"-ungkook? Hello?"

"Yoongi hyung!" Taehyung shouted. "You need to settle something for us!"

"TaeTae!" Jimin screeched, trying to pull his finger out of Jungkook's mouth. "Focus on the road!"

Taehyung pouted, and the tinny voice from the phone spoke again.

"Kookie? Kid? Jiminnie?"

Jungkook realized he had his hand over the bottom of the phone, covering the mic.

"Oongi ung!" He said cheerily. "Assup?"

"What are you eating?" Yoongi asked, his voice dry.

"He has my finger in his mouth!" Jimin shrieked, trying to reach around the seat to tickle Jungkook.

"Uh- did i call at a bad time?"  Yoongi asked. "You really shouldn't do that kind of stuff in the car."

Jungkook spat Jimin's finger out. "Hyung! We weren't doing that kind of thing! Jimin was just wrong, and he tried to poke my cheek so i bit him!"

"Why did we agree that you three could go to an out of state college?" Yoongi moaned. "Its like we just dropped three children off in the city and left! Anyways, where are you guys? Me and hobi are already at Namjin's house."

Jungkook sighed, and shifted in the seat. "We are still about three ish hours out hyung, if Taehyung drives like a speed demon."

On the phone, Yoongi sighed. "Did you three get a late start?"

Jungkook nodded and then realized that Yoongi couldn't see him. "Yeah, Jimin was up on time-"

"Thats Jimin HYUNG brat." Jimin griped from the backseat.

"Fine, Jiminnie HYUNG got up on time, but Tae and I slept in a little, and then we had to stop and get burritos. And then we had to go back to the dorms because Tae forgot his tiger neck pillow."

On the phone, something in the background clattered.

"You know I cant survive a road trip without my Long Cat!" Taehyung exclaimed, passing a slow car.

Jungkook shushed him.

"Alright, well drive sa- JOON! GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN IF WE HAVE TO RESTART THAT FUCKING TURKEY ONE MORE TIME THEN I SWEAR I WILL USE YOUR BRAIN AS THE FUCKING STUFFING! Sorry Kooks, I gotta go do damage control, I'll give you to Hoseok." There was some static shuffling on Yoongi's end, and more shouting in the background. Then, "Kookie! Tae bae! Jiminnie! How are my favorite dongsaengs?!"

"Hi Hoseok hyung!" Jimin chirped.

"Hobi hyung!" Taehyung grinned, and Jungkook pointed at the road. Taehyung stuck his tongue out, but turned back to the road.

"Hey Hoseok hyung!"

"Hey boys, sorry Yoongs had to go quickly like that, we've already had to go buy another turkey twice, and Seokjin hyung said that if it happens again then Namjoon is gonna have to  go find somewhere else to eat."

Jimin giggled, and Jungkook smiled. He could practically see his oldest hyung chasing Namjoon hyung out of the kitchen with a broom.

"Im so excited to be home." Jungkook admitted, smile still on his face. "Ive missed you guys so much."

"Hey! Don't get sappy on me here Kookie. Ive missed you three so much that if I think about it I seriously might cry. Shit." Hoseok sniffed. "Wow, that happened a lot faster than I thought it would."

Jimin giggled again, and Taehyung snickered.

On the other side of the phone, Hoseok shouted for someone.

"Joonie! Come talk to the kids and leave the kitchen alone before Jin and Yoongi tie you up and leave you in a closet! They made me sad and I need to hug my angry boyfriend!"

There was more shouting.

"Hello?" Jungkoon asked, the phone going s little staticky.

"-lo? Kookie are you there?" Namjoon's deep voice came back into focus.

"Hyung!" Jimin said, taking the phone from Jungkook. "We lost you for a second!"

"It was the aliens." Taehyung said sagely.

"Well, i can hear you boys loud and clear. Hows the drive been so far?"

Jungkook sighed. "There was a spot about an hour ago where i thought i was seriously going to die from boredom."

Namjoon clucked sympathetically. "Sorry bug. I didn't hear how far you three were out still, i was busy getting yelled at."

"We're about three hours out." Jungkook told him, leaning in to where Jimin still had the phone.

"Google maps says three hours and seventeen minutes." Jimin said, holding up his phone to show Jungkook.

Namjoon hummed. "Thats not too bad. Our third turkey should be done by then."

"Joonie hyung!" Jimin exclaimed. "How did you already ruin two turkeys?!"

"Well, I thought the oven was on too low for the first one so I turned it up, and then I accidentally gave Jin sugar instead of salt for the second one, so now I'm banned from the kitchen. I tried to go in to get a beer or something earlier, and Jin came at me with a butter knife."

Jimin started to cackle. "Of course! Wish we were there to see that!"

Namjoon sighed. "You three better get here quickly. I'm gonna hang up soon so you can get back to driving, but you need to get here soon, okay?"

"Got it hyung. Go fast, kick ass." Taehyung responded.

"Bye Joon hyung, love you, see you soon!" Jimin exclaimed, waving even though Namjoon couldn't see them.

"Bye jiminnie, love you all! Wait! Jin! Come say bye to the boys!"

There was a another clatter on the phone, and a voice shouted from somewhere far off in the house.

"Hi kids! Bye kids! Love you miss you hope you get here quick! Don't drive too fast and make sure you take breaks to get out and stretch!"

Jungkook giggled, and the three of them gave a chorus of "Bye hyungs! Love you! We will be there soon!"

Namjoon said a quick goodbye, and suddenly the car was quiet.

Jungkook was very glad that they were going home for thanksgiving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We tried to make thanksgiving?

 

“Okay, so we have the pie, we have the green beans,” Seungcheol ticked off things on his sticky note list. Jeonghan hovered over his shoulder, and Seokmin paced a little anxiously.

“We need the turkey, and the stuffing.” He announced.

“Mingyu and Jun are working on that part,” Jihoon announced from over where he was hanging cheap paper turkeys up on the wall with scotch tape. “You sent Minghao and Soonyoung for stuffing and other stuff.”

Seungcheol nodded. Seokmin still paced.

“When are Josh and Vernonie getting back from their dance practice?” Wonwoo asked quietly. He was holding a bag of marshmallows.

“We have about an hour.” Jeonghan said, checking his phone.

“Will everything be done?” Seokmin asked, stress making his voice high.

Seungcheol caught his shoulder and pushed him into a chair.

“Relax dokyeommie, its going to be alright.”

Seokmin didn’t look convinced.

“Hyung!” Seungkwan called, lugging a case of cheap American beer into the room. “We’re back!”

Seungcheol nodded and Jeonghan strode over to take the case and put it with their other collection of alcohol in the corner of the room.

Chan silently handed Jihoon more paper turkeys.

Seungcheol smiled wide, Joshua and Vernon always talked about the holidays they celebrated with their families, and although the group already somewhat celebrated Christmas and Halloween, Easter, the Fourth of July and Thanksgiving were left out.

When he had brought it up to Jeonghan late one night on the couch, Jeonghan had suggested that they celebrate them all this year, to make Joshua and Vernon miss their families and their traditions a little less. They had missed the fourth of July already, so the next closest holiday was Thanksgiving.

So far, everything was going well, they had bought a few pies from the store, the better cooks in the group had attempted a few of the traditional American dishes, and a few of them had actually turned out decent so far.

The turkey was in the oven, there was green beans, and a few of the boys were out getting more supplies after a few failed attempts at what was something Seungcheol personally thought was going to taste awful, but he wasn’t one to judge.

The one thing they were having problems with was the stuffing. Google translate was increasingly unhelpful, and this would be their third try. Mingyu and Jun were adamant that they would get it right this time, but Seungcheol knew they were running out of time.

Suddenly the door to the practice room burst open.

Minghao and Soonyoung stumbled in holding two loaves of bread, some celery and a plastic bag of pillow stuffing.

“Hao-“ Soonyoung panted, “hao hao, thought that- maybe we were supposed to get pillow fluff, so- so we grabbed it just in case.”

Seungcheol nodded, and told them to take it to the break room kitchen.

Seungkwan opened a bag of lettuce. “Am I making sah lad? Hyung?”

“Yes, all the rest of you loitering, if you haven’t been banned from the kitchen go and see if Mingyu and Jun need help, and if you have been banned, help Jihoon and Chan put the turkeys up.”

The rest of the boys hustled off to their various jobs.

There was only five minutes left when Mingyu burst into the room.

“HyUNG! WE FUCKED IT UP!”

“Language, what did you ruin?” Seungcheol asked, dread creeping up onto his shoulders. The rest of the room was frozen (and also covered in nearly one thousand paper turkeys, and a few plain printed pictures of turkeys)

Jun crept guiltily into the room, followed by Minghao, still clutching the puffy bag of pillow stuffing, and Soonyoung, who had marshmallow in his hair.

Jun was holding the turkey.

“Hyung,” Jun said hesitantly. “We can’t salvage it.”

Seungcheol looked mournfully from it to their low table, that had a mauled looking salad on it, a bowl of green beans, five store-bought pies, and a pan of mashed potatoes.

“Have you tasted it?” He asked, turning back to Jun, and his colorful oven mitts.

“All four of us have. It tastes terrible.” Jun responded, looking close to tears.

Seungcheol nodded. He turned to the other boys in the room. “Alright people, its not been ruined yet, Jihoon don’t tape turkeys to the maknae, we can still pull this off.”

“Pull what off?” A voice called, and Seungcheol’s stomach dropped. Joshua and Vernon were back.

“Cheollie, pull what off?- oh my gosh.” Joshua said, coming into the room, his mouth falling open.

Vernon followed suit, looking incredibly surprised.

“Uh,” Seungcheol said, and then gestured grandly to the room. “Surprise?”

“Did-“ Vernon started. “Did you literally print out pictures of turkeys and tape them to the walls? Holy shit how many are there?”

Seungcheol didn’t even have the heart to remind Vernon to watch his language. Joshua’s face was unreadable. Then, Seungcheol watched in horror as tears started to form in his eyes.

“Oh no. We fucked it up.” Junhui whispered, the guilt and horror in his voice accurately matched how Seungcheol felt as well.

Vernon wrapped his arms around Joshua, and Joshua’s shoulders hitched.

“Oh, no no no, its okay Shua, its okay please don’t cry, please please don’t cry, we can pretend like this never even happened, you can go back to the dorms and we can never talk about this again, please don’t cry!” Seuncheol cried, wrapping Vernon and Joshua up in his arms.

“Its okay, we’re sorry, please don’t-“ Jeonghan said, moving to hug them as well.

“Shut up.” Joshua said, his voice muffled slightly from where his head was buried in Seungcheol’s shoulder. “Its amazing. I love it.”

Seungcheol froze, and the room did as well.

“You- you like it?” He whispered incredulously. The rest of the room shared similar looks with each other.

“Yes, Cheollie, its amazing, Im so happy.”

Seuncheol broke into a smile, and nine other hoys relaxed. Junhui fist pumped.

“Its terrible and I love it.” Joshua whispered.

“Its so awful.” Vernon agreed. “How many turkeys did you guys even hang up?”

Seokmin smiled wide. “We hung up one thousand two hundred and three turkeys, and Chan has thirty on him.”

Vernon laughed and shook his head. Joshua stepped out of Seungcheol’s embrace.

“Did you all do this?” He asked softly, gazing around the room, eyes stopping on the food, the ugly turkey in Jun’s hands, the marshmallow in Soonyoung’s hair, and Chan who was covered in scotch tape and paper turkeys.

“We did!” Soonyoung chirped cheerfully. “All for you and Vernonie!”

Joshua laughed. “Tell me what you have.”

Seungcheol knew that they had messed up somewhere, because Joshua said it was terrible, but maybe it was just the sheer amount of Turkeys on the walls and the ceiling and the maknae.

“We have a Sah lad.” Seungkwan gestured grandly, “pie, green beans, potatoes, and beer!”

Vernon cackled when they finally saw Minghao still holding the pillow fluff.

“Oh my god is that the stuffing?!” Vernon collapsed onto the floor. “Oh my God!”

Joshua giggled. “And turkey?” He asked, gesturing to Junhui and the terrible turkey.

Junhui quickly turned around, hiding the Turkey from Joshua and Vernon’s sight. “What Turkey?” He asked.

Vernon started to cackle again.

“Did we do at least a little bit right, Hyung?” Chan asked, stepping forward. Jihoon carefully stuck another turkey to Chan’s back.

“Well, those are store-bought pies, so I’m sure they’re good.” Joshua reassured them, his smile wide. “And even though its not green bean casserole, its still green beans?”

Seungcheol sighed, and buried his face in his hands. “We still have the option to pretend like this never happened.” He told Joshua from his fingers. Jeonghan rubbed his back comfortingly.

“Well, we can save the pie.” Joshua announced. “And the paper turkeys. Tomorrow though, we are taking the day off, and Vernon and I are going to make you a real thanksgiving dinner!”

The room erupted into exclamations.

“Thank you Shua!” Jeonghan sang, and pressed a kiss into Joshua’s temple.

Seungcheol pulled Joshua into another hug. “I’m sorry I screwed this one up.” He told Joshua’s shoulder.

“It was the best thing thats ever happened to me, don’t worry.” Joshua told him back, as Vernon gagged on the turkey somewhere behind them.

Seungcheol grimaced. “But you still want to do it over tomorrow.”

Joshua sighed and nodded, “Cheollie, do you really want to eat this food? The idea, and what you did right were amazing, but we can make good food tomorrow. I’ll even show you how to make actual stuffing. My mom will definitely lend me her recipe.”

Seungcheol finally relaxed. “Thank god. I thought I ruined Thanksgiving.”

Joshua squeezed him tight. “No. This is the best thanksgiving I’ve ever had.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so i got put at the kiddie table last night for dinner and i am salty about that. This is the end of this work i think, so yeah, this has been my thanksgiving gift to you all!! Love you, comment about your thanksgiving, kudos if you enjoyed!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup my dudes, hope you enjoyed, please point out any errors to me cuz this was written and edited entirely on my phone! Hope you all are having a great thanksgiving so far, i certainly have been. Love you all!!!


End file.
